


The Meaning Of Trust || Seongjoong

by minhos__cats



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Bullying, CEO, Children, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Omega Verse, Punching, Rape, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos__cats/pseuds/minhos__cats
Summary: When an Omega has lived all his life surrounded by Alpha's that treated him badly that any Alpha he sees he believes they are evil. Until the universe decided to show the Omega the other side.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book will have slow updates and this also started on wattpad :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

"Have a nice day." Hongjoong says with a small smile to the customer that had just gotten their drink. He sighs softly and runs his hand through his hair feeling tired already.

"Hongjoong go sweep the floor instead of just standing there!" He hears his boss who he honestly hates but can't show it or say it. He needs this job to have money to survive so he has to keep his mouth shut.

The omega grabs the broom and goes around the cafe sweeping the floor. He keeps glancing at the clock wanting his shift to end but he groans when he sees he has three hours left. He has good days and bad days at work and today is his bad day and he can't do anything about it, he has to keep an act he doesn't like doing.

He never had a perfect life, his parents abandoned him because he was an omega, both of his parents are alphas and expected to have one but ended up getting an omega and threw him out. He lived in foster care until he was eighteen. He started working at the cafe when he was seventeen so he could have money to leave the foster care and live somewhere on his own.

He enjoyed being in the foster care but at the same time no. There was kids that messed with him, alphas to be exact. He was surrounded by alphas his whole life and he believes there's no way to escape. The co workers are alphas and his boss and he's the only omega.

Always messed with, hurt, teased, and forced. But he keeps telling himself everything will get better sometime in the future so he has been waiting. He's not the person to give up, he stays strong and fights himself to keep going and not give up knowing his life will get better sometime.

No one had saved him ever from anyone, he always had to find a way to save himself or just let it happen to him. But he also doesn't want anyone to save him, he doesn't want to have someone to save him from every thing just so he can get more teased for how weak he is.

But it's a part of the supernatural world and he can't control it.

His attention was brought to the door when he heard the bell meaning someone had walked in.

"Hongjoong go take the customers order!" He hears his boss yell for him who is still in the kitchen on his phone not caring what's going on. He sighs and sets the broom down and goes behind the counter to take the order from the customer.

"What can I get for you?" Hongjoong asks putting on a smile he hates faking and then looks up from the register to see the person and he freezes.

_Alpha_

He looks at the tall man that is on the other side of the counter. He can smell his scent nice and strong and he honestly likes it, vanilla with honey. He honestly doesn't know why he likes a scent from an alpha, he hates alpha's and he's gonna keep it that way and not let this one get to him.

He quickly looks away from the male who is now looking at him.

"Can I just get a caramel frappuccino." Hongjoong nods putting down his order and telling him his price.

"Name?" He asks grabbing a sharpie to write it down on the cup he grabbed.

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong then writes down his name and sets the marker down.

The omega then goes to make his drink as no one else here will do it. He has been doing it after a few weeks he started working here so he is used to it. He takes his time on making the drink not wanting to mess it up for the male.

"Work faster will you? Customers don't like waiting." Hongjoong closes his eyes getting tired of his boss for the day.

"Yes boss." He says and works on the drink faster not wanting to get on his nerves even though he thinks he is. He finishes making the coffee and puts the lid on it and grabs a straw and goes back go the counter.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day." Hongjoong says softly and puts up a smile. The male smiles and bows slightly.

"Thank you, you have a nice day as well." He says and he is soon out of the cafe and Hongjoong keeps looking at the direction the male went.

The alpha customers he had weren't like this, they had lust for him or would be rude as hell to him. But this one, he was different. He was nice and respectful. He just hopes he didn't hear his boss being rude to him.

_Seonghwa_ _, caramel_ _frappuccino_

Hongjoong doesn't know why he still remembers that, he usually forgets the name of the customer and the order but for some reason, this one got stuck in his head.

"What do you think you're doing! Keep working!" He then felt a sting of pain on his back and hisses in pain.

"Y-yes, sorry boss." He then walks around the corner and grabs the broom where he left it to continue sweeping the floor and wiping off the tables in the cafe. He kept going back and forth from the counter make orders to cleaning.

He doesn't understand why omega's like him get treated like this. It wasn't their fault to be born like this. Instead of being born like this, they actually prefer to disappear from the world from the suffering.

Hongjoong believes that will be him in the future, doesn't know when but he has a feeling.

The omega looked at the clock and saw he just had a few more minutes left now until his shift is done so he goes to the storage room where he is told to have his stuff at while the others have the staff room that is clean and organized.

He takes off his green apron and hangs it up and grabs his umbrella he used in the morning since it was raining and his coat and he walks out but was stopped when his boss stood in front of him.

"You're opening and closing the cafe tomorrow." Hongjoong swears he will kill him right now if he doesn't leave him alone.

"Sir I would but I hav-" He was interrupted when a loud slap was heard and his head tilted the other way and his cheek stinging in pain.

"You listen to what I say or I will do worse. You're opening and closing do you understand me?" He can hear the anger and annoyance in his voice and all he did was mumble a yes avoiding eye contact.

"What? I can't hear you speak up."

"Yes sir." He repeats a little louder and he was able to leave now walking past the other co workers who are smirking at him but he avoids them and quickly leaves the cafe.

He sighs feeling better to be away from that place and walks his way back to his apartment as it is not far. He is not looking forward for tomorrow as he has to work all fourteen and a half hours.

He has closed the cafe before and opened but not on the same day. Tomorrow will be tiring for him and he isn't looking forward to it.

He arrives to his apartment and takes out his keys to unlock the door walking in and feeling the chilly air as he left the a.c. on. He turns it off then heads to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

The omega makes a sandwich as there is nothing else he could find to make.

"I need to go grocery shopping soon." He mumbles to himself and he goes to his little room and lays down to watch some tv and eat a little.

It was always like this, he comes home from work to grab something to eat and watch tv. He gets lonely living alone and having no one but he also prefers to be alone. Not saying he doesn't want friends, he just has trust issues.

After a few minutes trying to find a show watch and only took a few bites of his sandwich he gets up.

He throws away the half eaten sandwich and grabs his keys and wallet and phone then walks out wanting to take a walk and think about random things.

He checks the time as he walks down the stairs seeing it's almost five. He puts on his hood and puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking on the sidewalk and starts putting his earphones in and plays music turning it up to highest volume to block the world away from him.

He isn't afraid to be outside like he used to be. Being an omega doesn't mean he should hide to be away from the world. Sometimes you just have to risk things to do what you want to do and that's what Hongjoong does.

He may not know how to fight to defend himself from the cruel people but he knows how to handle it. Just as long as he stays alive, he knows how to handle it.

He decides to walk to the park because he likes to watch the kids enjoy their life and have fun. Knowing he didn't have a childhood like this, he likes watching the kids enjoy theirs. He even plays with some kids that approach him and those are moments he enjoys the most in his life.

When he gets to the park he already sees kids playing around. He has little hope there is a specific kid playing here. He made friends with a little kid he would see all the time when he comes to the park and enjoys playing with her. He even treats her as if she is his own child.

He goes to the bench he always sits at and takes out one of the earphones and watches the kids have fun but he keeps his eyes open for one specific child.

"Joongie oppa!" He turns his head to the side hearing his name and he smiles when he sees her running towards him.

"There she is, I was hoping you would be here." He says picking her up holding her and the little girl smiles.

"Me too! That's why I begged my parents to take me here." She exclaims and the omega smiles.

"Oh really? I'm happy they brought you here, I felt lonely and wanted to see you and decided to come here." Hongjoong softly says.

"Do you wanna know something?" She asks him.

"And what is that?" He asks.

"My parents like you!" She says happily and Hongjoong was honestly not expecting that, he hides his shocked expression.

"Really? Do you know why?" He curiously asks, doesn't know why a little girls parents like him when he never met them.

"Because they watch us play around in the park and they like how nice you are to me." She speaks happily and Hongjoong smiles softly.

"Jiheen!" Hongjoong turns his head as well as Jiheen as he keeps holding her.

"Yes papa!" She calls out and Hongjoong can tell that was her dad.

"Come here for a minute sweetie." The male says and Jiheen looks at Hongjoong.

"I'll be right back!" She says.

"Alright pumpkin, I'll be waiting." He says and sets her down and she runs off to her dad. He smiles softly with a sigh and feels better that he saw her today. He keeps standing and watching her talking to her dad and he is assuming the other male is her uncle but he doesn't know that and doesn't want to assume.

He then smiles when he sees her running back to him.

"Joongie oppa! My papa and dada want to meet you." Jiheen says with a happy smile and Hongjoong's smile falters. He was not expecting that not one bit and he is honestly nervous. He is not great with meeting people. Work he doesn't mind because that's his job but outside of work, he is a nervous wreck.

"They do?" He crouches down to her level looking at her and she nods.

"Yup! Come on I want you to meet them, they are nice!" She says happily and Hongjoong looks at the two males who are talking to each other but also looking over at them.

"Okay, I'll go meet them, let's go." He smiles and picks her up holding her again and walks over to her parents he saw her go to.

"Papa! Dada! This is Joongie oppa!" She exclaims when he walked closer to them and he is now standing in front of them and he is more nervous from how tall they are he has to actually look up.

"Hi I'm Yunho, Jiheen has told us a lot about you." Yunho, the male he saw her talk to smiles softly at him and he can tell he is just like him an omega.

"I'm Hongjoong it's nice to meet you." Hongjoong says with an unsure smile.

"This is my husband and mate, Mingi." Yunho says holding hands with the male next to him. He looks over at the other male and he can easily tell he's an alpha and he smiles nervously with a bow.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Yunho says softly noticing Hongjoong being stiff. The omega nods slowly and looks at Jiheen when she spoke.

"Dada can Joongie oppa come over or dinner? Pwease!" Hongjoong doesn't know how many more surprises will happen today.

"Well that is only if he wants to come, we don't want to make him uncomfortable." Mingi says to her and he looks at Hongjoong.

"Do you want to come for dinner?" He asks and Hongjoong doesn't know what to say.

"I-I'm fine ho-"

"Pwease Joongie oppa, pwease~" He looks at Jiheen who has her puppy eyes looking at him and how can he say no to her.

"Alright, I'll come for dinner." He smiles softly at her and she claps her hands happily.

"Yay!" She exclaims and Hongjoong loves to see her happy. He can't imagine seeing her sad or it will break his heart.

"Do you mind going now or wanna stay longer?" Yunho asks softly and Hongjoong looks at him.

"Ah I don't mind anything and I'm also kinda hungry also." Hongjoong answers and the other nods.

"Let's head off then." Hongjoong nods and looks at Jiheen who is smiling happily.

"Oh I also hope you don't mind walking, we don't live far from the park, it's like a five minute walk." Yunho says when they started leaving the park.

"Oh no it's fine, it's a five minute walk from my place too." Hongjoong says and the other nods and they continue walking.

"I wanna show you my room when we get home." Jiheen says to Hongjoong and the omega looks at her with a smile.

"You can show me your room when we get there then." He says and boops her nose and she giggles.

"Okay!" She happily smiles with a nod.

"So Hongjoong, how old are you?" He hears Yunho speak and he looks over at him.

"I'm twenty one, turning twenty two in November." Hongjoong answers and Yunho nods.

"Do you live alone? I also hope you don't mind me asking these." Yunho says softly and Hongjoong shakes his head.

"I don't mind, and yes I live alone. I moved into an apartment at eighteen and been alone since." Hongjoong tells him.

"Don't you have any friends to be with?" Mingi asks and Hongjoong doesn't know how many more questions they will be asking but he has a feeling he can trust them.

"No I don't have any friends. I prefer to be alone honestly." Hongjoong says and he can feel Jiheen playing with his earring but he doesn't mind.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Mingi quickly says and Hongjoong shakes his head.

"No I don't mind honesty, I'm used to it." The omega says and he sees his apartment in view and he frowns confused as they were heading that way.

"Also, we don't live in a house yet so we live here at the apartments." Yunho says and Hongjoong widens his eyes surprised.

"Really? I actually live here too." Hongjoong says and he can see Yunho and Mingi's shocked faces.

"Which one do you live in?" Yunho asks and they have now walked past the gates.

"I live right there, just by the entrance." Hongjoong answers pointing at the direction his apartment room is.

"Oh we live a bit further from yours, we are like at the other entrance that no one uses which is in the back." Yunho says and Hongjoong nods.

"Ah okay that makes sense, I was confused why we were coming here." The omega says and chuckles a little.

"I'm surprised because I've never seen you around." Mingi spoke and Hongjoong nods.

"Yeah same here or Jiheen." Hongjoong says and looks at her as she was still playing with his earring.

"Because we don't let her leave our sight when she plays outside when we don't feel like walking to the park." Yunho says and then the next moment Hongjoong hisses in pain when Jiheen accidentally pulled on his earring.

"Ow okay pumpkin that actually hurts." Hongjoong says and softly pulls her hand away from his earring.

"Jiheen what did I tell you about playing with peoples earrings?" Yunho says when he heard Hongjoong and saw him pull her hand away from his earrings. Jiheen looks down with a slight pout.

"Sowwy papa." She softly says.

"No it's okay, she was doing it on the way here and it was accident." Hongjoong says to Yunho.

"She needs to stop doing that, she has done it to all of her uncles and she almost ripped the earring off on one of them." Yunho says and Jiheen was about to play with Hongjoong's earring again but Yunho pushed her hand away softly.

"Stop Jiheen or you won't have cookies tonight." Yunho points at her and she immediately sets her hands down. Hongjoong looks at her and smiles and pokes her little tummy receiving a giggle from her.

"This is our apartment, feel free to come if you need help with anything." Yunho says softly with a smile and Hongjoong nods, already feeling more comfortable with them.

They then walked in and Hongjoong set Jiheen down and she holds the omega's hand.

"Come Joongie oppa! I wanna show you my room!" She exclaims and Hongjoong looks at Yunho and Mingi and they just nod for him to go with her.

"It feels like he doesn't have a good past." Mingi says following Yunho who is going in the kitchen to make dinner.

"What makes you say that? You don't know him yet." Yunho frowns confused to why Mingi thinks that.

"The second he looked at me his eyes were full of horror, so I don't think he has a good past with alphas." Mingi explains to him and the omega looks over at him.

"You can't just assume Mingi, even if he does he can tell us if he's ready but he has to be more comfortable with us, he just met us and he's always alone." Yunho stated and the alpha nods.

"I know but I just feel it and whenever I feel something it always turns out right." Yunho sighs and looks at his mate.

"Look, let's just drop the topic and maybe we can ask him questions but not to personal and if he doesn't say anything then you probably are right. But let's just wait." Mingi then nods and Yunho continues to prepare the dinner.

"Hey where is your bathroom?" Hongjoong says walking in the kitchen.

"It's just down the hall, last door on your left." Mingi answers and Hongjoong smiles slightly with a little bow and turns around going to the bathroom.

"Just don't do anything that will scare him, you know how omega's are with alphas." Yunho points out and Mingi nods.

"I know, you were scared to get near me." The alpha mentions and Yunho glares at him.

"I was shy, not scared." He confesses and Mingi laughs softly.

"I know I know." Mingi and Yunho then fall into a small talk until Jiheen comes running in the kitchen.

"Papa! Dada! Look at what I drew!" Both males turned their head to look at her and see her holding up a drawing. Yunho smiles and crouches down to her height.

"That's beautiful sweetie, who are the people in the drawing?" He asks holding the paper looking at it.

"This is Joongie oppa, this is you, this is dada, and this is Jihoonie." She says happily pointing at them. Yunho's smile falters a little feeling a sting in his heart.

"What's wrong papa?" Jiheen asks seeing Yunho getting sad. Mingi softly rubs his back knowing the reason why.

"He's just tired princess, why don't you go to your room and continue drawing yeah?" Mingi softly spoke and Jiheen nods with a smile and runs off to her room.

Yunho keeps looking at the paper in his hand and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Hey come here." Mingi says softly and pulls Yunho into a hug.

"I miss him Mingi, he can still be out there, what if he's hurt? I'm scared, I want my baby boy back." Yunho says crying on Mingi's shoulder.

"I know you do. I miss him too." Mingi whispers holding his tears back.

Jiheen wasn't the only child in the family. Jiheen actually had an older twin brother named Jihoon. One day the small family went outside to play in the apartment complex. Mingi and Yunho were having a conversation watching their kids but once they looked away because a friend came up to them to have a small talk, Jiheen came running to them screaming and crying saying Jihoon was taken.

Ever since that day Yunho started to get protective of her and never took his eyes off of her whenever they are out of the apartment. Mingi went searching for Jihoon with the help of his friends but they found nothing. Trying to follow his scent didn't help as it vanished.

Yunho still believes his son is alive and okay, doesn't want to believe he is gone and away from them.

It took a bit for Mingi to calm him down, telling him he is okay and is strong and will come back even if he isn't sure it will happen but he just doesn't want to see Yunho like this.

But after calming him down he wiped away his tears with his thumbs and gave him a soft light peck.

"Is everything okay..?" Hongjoong softly asks when he walks in seeing Yunho and Mingi on the floor and Yunho sniffling wiping away the dried tears.

"Everything is fine now." The omega says and stands up to finish the dinner.

"Are you sure? I can leave if y-"

"No no it's okay, everything is fine. Dinner is just about to be done. Bring Jiheen out here please." Yunho interrupts and Hongjoong nods and leaves the kitchen going to Jiheen's room and picks her up carrying her out.

When he walks out he sees the table already set up and Yunho setting the food down at the table.

He sets Jiheen down on one of the chairs and they all sit down and start eating. Soft laughters are heard in the apartment as jokes keep going around and Yunho and Mingi talk about funny memories they had together. Hongjoong said nothing about his life, enjoyed listening to Mingi's and Yunho's love story.

He believes he can trust them, but he isn't used to having friends or hanging out with people and have an actual good conversation and laugh with people.

But he feels fine, feels happy after a long time.

"So Hongjoong, tell us more about you? Where did you grow up at?" Yunho asks softly. They have now finished eating and he started collecting the dishes to clean them still having a nice conversation.

"Umm I don't feel comfortable sharing that right now, and plus I actually have to go home, I have work in the morning. I'll see you again." Hongjoong says feeling uncomfortable now and stands up bowing politely.

"Oh um yeah sure, did I say something wrong?" Yunho asks feeling like he said something wrong because of the change of Hongjoong's behavior.

"No no you didn't you're fine, I'll see you later." And then Hongjoong left. He sighs walking away from the door heading back to his own apartment.

He didn't feel comfortable sharing his horrible past with someone he just met. He doesn't really talk about his past either. He didn't know what to say or do so instead he just left like a fool.

He hopes Yunho doesn't feel bad for what he said because he didn't know. He'll let it out once he's ready because he has never had the courage to let anything personal out to anyone he barely knows about.

He gets to his apartment and decides to go straight to bed. He takes off his shoes and jacket and just lays down on his bed and goes straight to sleep not wanting to wake up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa usually doesn't wake up early in the morning as he isn't a morning person but a certain someone made him wake up early to see them.

But he won't forget the horror in his eyes when he saw him. He could tell he was an omega. He can easily scent who's an omega and who he met, was an omega. He has a feeling why he saw horror in his eyes but he doesn't want to assume anything.

He takes his usual showers and gets ready. Dries his hair and styles it how he usually has it. He slicks his hair back and when he's done he washes his hands.

He knows once he walks inside his building and seeing his workers look at him in utter shock seeing him arrive early.

He is the CEO of a company his father handed to him. He has been working there for a year and people already know his schedule.

Gets there at eleven in the morning.

Of course his father yells at him for being late and not being there when he needs to be. It's his company now, he can go there whenever he wants and leave when he wants. Reason why he has Yeosang, his right hand at the company.

When Seonghwa isn't in Yeosang does the work. He honestly feels bad a few times when he just leaves or comes in late leaving Yeosang to do most of the work. Sometimes it's when work is piled up.

Seonghwa hasn't found a mate yet, or someone he fell in love with. Yes he finds people attractive but never had a thing for them. But when he went to the coffee shop yesterday, seeing the omega, horror in his eyes but also how soft they looked, how soft his skin looked and his chocolate brown hair.

He doesn't know why he feels like this at all, doesn't want to but is. He honestly never thought of loving someone or someone to be with for the rest of his life when he falls in love. He prefers to be alone. Wants all of his focus to be on him and no one else.

Seonghwa's pack has always told him to go out hunting for the little pups as no one can do it. He does go hunting but he goes once a month. He swears he's gonna stop soon because he knows someone in the pack can do it, at least one person. Because he goes once a month, and what he brings back lasts a week. He knows someone else is doing it too.

He never usually visits them, his pack isn't a good one. He calls them cruel and evil but doesn't say it to them. Yet he can't leave his pack knowing the consequences, he will never do such a thing as to leave his pack.

He is not like all the other alphas. He's not cruel, nor evil, doesn't hurt any omega just for his needs, doesn't use them. He respects omega's, mostly male omega's knowing they are the rare species out there. He always thought male omega's are wonderful, a beautiful being in the supernatural world, but he knows how they get treated and it gets him mad.

He doesn't know why people are so evil to them, they are people with feelings. They aren't things that you can use and just throw away like nothing. He would treat them with care and love if he had to do it. But he doesn't do love, doesn't know why but he just doesn't.

He hates how his father is trying to find a girl for him to love and mate but he refuses all the time. Hates how his parents control his life still when he is a full grown adult and can do things himself. He's not a puppet and he's not stupid. He knows how the world works and knows what to do for himself and knows what's right and what's wrong.

He looks at his phone when it rings and he wants to throw it across the room as he sees who's calling. He keeps staring at his phone for a few seconds and grabs his phone and answers the call that he doesn't want to answer.

"Yes, father?" Seonghwa spoke with a cold tone, he always spoke like this to his father, ever since his rude attitude towards him started and controlling him. He stopped seeing him as a father the day he was handed over the company.

"You better be entering the company right now." His father spoke, Seonghwa wanted to just end the call right then and there.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." He annoyingly says and grabs his tie to put on to finish getting ready.

"You're supposed to be there now! I didn't hand over this company to you to just be like this. Stop being irresponsible and get your ass over there." He hears his father yell through the phone.

"I said I'll be there in thirty minutes! Unlike you I'm there everyday even if it's for an hour, reason why I have Yeosang." Seonghwa snaps back at him. He is used to this. His father saying something like this and Seonghwa snapping back at him. Nothing new in his life.

His father didn't have any words to say. It is true, Seonghwa is at the company everyday even if it's for thirty minutes or twelve hours he at least shows up. His father, he only showed up twice a week making his work piled up to where it takes weeks to do. His father didn't have anyone that would do his work for him but Seonghwa does.

"Me and your mother found a woman for you to mate." He hears his father mention as he was about to hang up the call.

"Father how man-"

"You are not rejecting this one, you are going on the date no excuses!" Seonghwa was interrupted and he didn't feel like arguing no more or even hearing his voice no more so he hung up the phone and had the urge to throw his phone again. But he doesn't want to knowing he will have to buy a new one.

He's not broke of course, he's rich but he doesn't like going to get new phones as it takes too much time. He puts on his shoes, grabbed his coat, wallet, keys, and he already had his phone and he walks out of his apartment. He didn't feel like buying a house just for him as it is too much for him. He doesn't feel like living in a house just by himself and decided to live in an apartment.

"Never thought in my life I would see you leaving early." Seonghwa turns around hearing the deep familiar voice behind him as he was heading to his car and sees his business partner but also one of his best friends Mingi. He also lives in the same apartment as Yunho and Mingi just a floor above.

"Blame that on the father." Seonghwa says but the real reason is the omega that still won't leave his mind.

"I need a coffee." He hears Mingi mumble and he unlocks his car.

"I know this cafe I'm about to go to, you can follow behind." Seonghwa says and the other looks at him.

"Oh really? Then lets go." Both males then got in their cars. Seonghwa pulling out first and then Mingi.

Seonghwa starts heading his way to the little cafe he went to the other day seeing the omega. The drive was not long as it is just around the corner. He sees in his review mirror Mingi is behind him following him. Then not even over five minutes Seonghwa had parked his car.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car not forgetting to lock it and Mingi does the same.

"It looks homey." Mingi says when they head to the entrance and the other male agrees.

"I came here yesterday, but there's one thing I don't like about this place." Seonghwa says when he opens the door and the bell above the door rings and Mingi walks in with Seonghwa behind. The older alpha smiles when he walked in the first time like the little cafe already and he and Seonghwa walk to the counter.

"Hongjoong!" Both males hear from the kitchen and both of them look at each other confused. Mingi then turns his head when he saw someone run past him and he widened his eyes.

"Hongjoong? You work here?" Mingi asks when Hongjoong gets behind the counter. The said male lifts up his head hearing the familiar voice and he also saw the other alpha he saw yesterday and he nervously smiles and the two alphas don't miss the slight horror in his eyes.

"Yeah.. yeah I do, I worked here since I was seventeen." Hongjoong replies. Seonghwa has a look of confusion on his face.

"Wow that's been a really long time." Mingi widens his eyes a little. He didn't expect for Hongjoong to be working here and definitely wasn't expecting he worked here for four years.

"Yeah, it's kinda like my home." Hongjoong says with a little smile but it soon goes away and tenses as a small hiss leaves his lips when slight pain hit his back.

"Orders Hongjoong, no making friends with customers, understand?" His boss, ordered and Hongjoong nods. He can tell his boss doesn't care if there is customers in front of them, humans or not he does it not caring about anything.

"Hey, that's not nice. We were just having a little talk with my friend." Mingi cuts in and Hongjoong immediately looks at him, his eyes telling him to stop talking.

"Oh so this one has friends?" His boss teasingly says and Seonghwa and Mingi don't like him already.

"Yeah he does so he can talk to us if he likes, there's no one else behind us." Mingi spoke again, sounding annoyed and Hongjoong looks down.

"This is my shop, if I tell him to take the orders he takes the orders and not talk to them." His boss spoke with gritted teeth.

"How can he make orders if he can't talk to them? He has to talk to them to get their orders you know?" Hongjoong then slowly looks up when he heard the other males voice. He wasn't expecting him to argue back but he wants them to stop since it won't end well.

"Please stop.." Hongjoong mumbles to them but he felt another sting on his back and he fails to hold back a noise.

"Hey! That is not how you treat your co worker" Seonghwa's hatred for this man is getting higher and higher because how dare he hurt someone so precious and fragile, especially in front of him.

He doesn't tolerate anyone's shit like this.

"You don't tell me what to do."

"And who exactly are you?" Mingi cuts in and crosses his arms.

"I'm Sehun, want anything else?" Sehun teasily spoke with a smirk when he saw the males eyes widen but then they went back to full rage of anger.

"Lay a hand on him again I won't hesitate to hurt you." Seonghwa lowly growls.

Him and Mingi heard of Sehun before, he is one of the cruel alphas they know but also strongest. They never knew what he looked like because they didn't care but now they do.

"Try it then." Sehun then lifted up his hand to touch Hongjoong's hair but a hand grapped his wrist, with a tight _tight_ grip. Hongjoong flinches and takes one tiny step away.

"Oh wow you're strong." Sehun says and his wrist burns from the strong grip and he can see his hand turning red.

"Alright fine! Let go, be lucky enough I'm not gonna break you half. Don't wanna deal with this bullshit." Sehun grumbles and yanks his hand away harshly from Seonghwa's grip. His eyes flash red looking at them and they know that means he is gonna burst in anger and they are worried for Hongjoong now.

When Sehun walks back to the kitchen and hang out where he always does Mingi looks at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asks the omega who is still standing frozen looking down.

The omega only nods and stands up properly now in front of the register.

"What would you like to have?" Hongjoong merely whispers, too afraid to speak normally and his hand lifts up ready to click on the screen in front of him and both alphas can see his hand shaking.

"You're coming to mine and Yunho's place tonight." Mingi said to Hongjoong eyes still full of worry.

"What would you like to have?" Hongjoong repeats. Mingi and Seonghwa look at each other and the older can see the worry in his eyes as well even when he doesn't know anything about him.

They both order what they want and Hongjoong goes to make their drinks. Seonghwa really isn't happy right now, he can tell Sehun is still in the back of the kitchen doing nothing and there is another co worker that is doing nothing and just leaving Hongjoong to do all the work.

He honestly does not like it. He said he has been here since seventeen and he looks like in his early twenties so it must have been a long time and he wonders how long he has been suffering.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." Hongjoong professionally speaks to them. Both alphas grab their drinks but Mingi doesn't walk away.

"You will be coming to mine and Yunho's place tonight. I want to talk to you." Mingi softly says and Hongjoong looks up at him.

"I don't get off until eight thirty, tonight." Hongjoong then breaks the eye contact and he talks lowly not wanting to get in trouble even though he already is.

"What the fuck? You can't work at a cafe from morning to night, that's not how it works." Mingi annoyingly looks at the kitchen and sees Sehun blabbering on his phone.

"Mingi please, I'll be fine. I've been here for four years, I'm fine." Hongjoong runs a hand through his hair and he doesn't feel like talking to more.

"Hongjoong listen to-"

"Please leave, I'm already gonna be in trouble and get hurt. Unless you want me beaten to the pulp please just leave." Hongjoong spoke those last words and went to the backroom to get cleaning supplies. Mingi watches as he disappears behind the door.

The alpha looks over at Seonghwa who has an angry expression and he doesn't blame him, he feels anger as well.

Mingi gives Hongjoong one last concerned look and both him and Seonghwa left.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole." Seonghwa utters.

"Hell no you're not." Mingi then stops him and turns him around.

"That is Sehun, _Sehun_ are you crazy?! He'll take you down before you can. I'm sorry Hwa but you can't do that." Mingi says and Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

"He's an omega Mingi, I don't tolerate people hurting omega's. Mostly males because they don't deserve it." Mingi sighs and shakes his head.

"Look I know that, you think I wasn't pissed? I just hope Hongjoong will come to my place tonight so Yunho can talk to him." Mingi then goes towards his car and looks at Seonghwa again who looks confused.

"How do you know him?"

"Jiheen, she always played with him whenever he was at the park." The older answers and opened his car door and got in his car.

Seonghwa looks back inside the cafe from the glass and he can see Hongjoong cleaning around while the rest are just standing around.

He honestly feels pissed. Doesn't understand any of it. It doesn't make sense to him either. Never once in his life he thought about hurting any omega, none at all.

All he wanted to do is protect them from the harm. He has saved a few when he does late night walks to clear his mind. He just wishes the people in this world will stop being assholes and start treating omega's nicer and with more respect.

As he kept looking inside the cafe watching the omega, Hongjoong looked outside as he felt a pair of eyes looking at him and he was right. He saw the alpha standing there at his car watching him.

It feels like his heart has stopped when their eyes met, he stays frozen in his spot scared, not knowing what to do. Having an alpha's eyes stuck on him watching him scares him so much he doesn't know what to do or how to react.

From inside, he can't tell what his eyes are saying, look like, but his face expression is blank and that also scares him. All he keeps repeating in his head is for him to leave and as if he read his mind, Seonghwa opens his car door and he gets in.

The alpha could tell he was scared, nervous, he felt it. Doesn't know why, he really doesn't and it got him confused. He closes the car door and Mingi had already left to go to his company for work and Seonghwa drives to his company.

He wants to distract himself to keep the omega out of his mind but nothing seems to be working. He tried listening to music but it didn't help. Tried telling himself what he will do at work, didn't work either. He sighs, knowing nothing will. He still has a bundle of anger in him, he just hopes nothing will happen to the omega today.

He sees the big building of his company and he wonders why he has to be the child that has to have the company. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to do what he wanted, his dream. But that got swept away when his father told him his company was going to him.

He pulls up to the building, parks his car where he always parks it at and gets out. Not wanting to walk in, just turn around and go back to the cafe and protect Hongjoong, if he remembers the name correctly.

Sehun is not a good alpha, he is cruel and evil, pure devil. He doesn't bother showing who he is knowing he will take down anyone and anything with his strong strength. He was surprised that Sehun told him he was strong and turned his hand red from gripping his wrist so hard but he was so full of anger he didn't know he had that much strength until now.

He just couldn't let him touch Hongjoong. He won't forget the horror in his eyes, how scared he was, how he was shaking from fear. He looked like he wanted to leave but he knows he couldn't, knowing how much trouble he would be in.

He wonders if his pack will try anything to protect them, but he doesn't know. They could be cruel as well because of his rank. All he wants is for Hongjoong to live a happy life for once.

"Hwa!" As Seonghwa was gonna walk into his building he looks over hearing someone call for him and it was his secretary but also his half brother, San.

"What San?" The older asks and San is now beside him.

"Yeosang says he can't make it in today, he got the flu and said he has been puking all morning." San tells him and Seonghwa doesn't know how much worse his day is gonna get.

"Then that means some work will get added to you." The alpha tells him and his brother whines.

"Why me? Can't it get saved to Yeosang for when he gets better? I already have work piled up." Seonghwa then looks over at him and San gets quiet.

"You decided to work for me, maybe you shouldn't have chosen to be my secretary and yes you do have work piled up and you know how I know? Because I don't have the two files I asked you for yesterday." San rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair.

"It is somewhere in my desk I'll try to find it okay? I said sorry already but I didn't have time to find it because you have-"

"Stop. I don't wanna keep hearing you complain. You decided to do this, not me." Seonghwa interrupts him and San sighs.

"Fine sorry, I'll have them on your desk today, when I find them." The brothers then walk inside and head to the top floor where their offices are. Right now they are in the elevator waiting for it to get to the top floor.

"Father called me this morning" Seonghwa says breaking the silence.

"Why?" The younger asks looking at him.

"He called me this morning, nothing new. But he said him and mother, my mother not yours, found me someone to date and mate." Seonghwa says.

Seonghwa and San don't share the same mothers but they do share the same fathers. They might have different last names but that's what their father did, to hide the fact they are brothers but that did not work.

"He is still going on about that?" San surprisingly asks and the alpha nods.

"Yes, he isn't stoping until I have one, which is gonna be until the day he dies." Then the elevator door opens as they reach the top floor and they both walk out, walking down the halls.

"I'm wondering if he's getting tired of doing that." San says and Seonghwa shakes his head.

"No, he uses money. Now, go find those two files I've been asking for if not it is not gonna be fun when I deal with you." San nods and he quickly walks over to his office that is not far from Seonghwa's. As he walks towards his office he opens the door walking in and once he does, he wants to turn around and leave seeing who is in his office.

"Father." His tone is cold and face is blank, eyes fuming with anger.

"Thirty minutes have passed, why did it take you so long huh?" Seonghwa walks behind his desk and sets his coffee down on his desk and sits down, doesn't bother looking at the man on the other side of the desk.

"Why does it matter to you?" He opens his laptop and lets it load up and as it does he leans back and finally meets eyes with his father.

"Why does it matter to me?! I handed this company to you to take care of it! Yet you come here late and only stay an hour here while work gets piled up!!" Seonghwa looks at his father uneffected when his father yelled at him but he is getting tired of him.

"First off, I have Yeosang to do the work when I'm gone and San helps too so work does get done, most of it just isn't me. Also, I come here everyday of the damn week, doesn't matter how long I'm here everyday to check how everything is and do work. Unlike you, you came twice a week leaving all work piled up and you had no one to do it besides you. You left the worked piled up to me when you handed it to me and it took over a week to get it done! I at least work!" Seonghwa snaps back, he is tired of saying this all the time but his father never listens.

He doesn't know how stupid his father is but it has been getting on his nerves everytime.

"Now get out of my building before I call security." Seonghwa firmly states.

"Security isn't gonna do anything." His father spoke with a smirk.

"Seonghwa I fou-" San walked inside the office with the two files in his hands that Seonghwa asked for but stopped when he heard Seonghwa yell and his hands hitting the tables and sees his father.

"I said get out! I'm tired of you, if you won't leave I will drag you out myself, but this time I drag you to the window and throw you out." Seonghwa spoke with gritted teeth and San swears he has never seen his brother so angry and it's scary.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Those were the last words his father said and he got up leaving the office, not saying or looking at San when he walks by.

The younger closes the door, walks towards the desk and Seonghwa sighs and rubs his temple already getting a headache.

"Here's the two files." San said handing them out to the older.

"Finally, thanks. You can go." The alpha says as he grabs the two files but the other doesn't move.

"What did he come here for?" San asks and Seonghwa knew he was gonna ask.

"Me being late, nothing new." Seonghwa then starts typing away on his laptop.

"Need anything before I go?" San asks about to turn around to leave.

"Yeah, painkillers. I already have a headache." San nods and leaves to go get what he wanted with water. He soon came back with water and the medicine and Seonghwa took the medicine and he hopes it will make his headache go away and he hopes this day will pass by before he even knows it so he can go home and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"San I just sent you an email please read through and tell me if anything is wrong with it." Seonghwa says stopping by San's office as he was heading out to get lunch.

"Yeah okay." San responds typing away on his laptop.

"Thank you." The older says and he goes to turn around to leave but before he could San stopped him.

"Wait hold on Hwa" San quickly says before he could leave.

"Yes?" San gets up from his desk and grabs a file and walks over to him.

"This is the file for the deal you are doing with Mingi, it has everything you need." San says and Seonghwa nods.

"Okay thanks, just set it on my desk I'm going to get lunch" The alpha says and San nods.

"I will and do you think you can bring me a sandwich or something light to eat?"

"Yeah I will" Seonghwa then walks away and goes to the elevator to go to the small cafe to grab something for him to eat and San.

Hongjoong still hasn't left his mind and his worry for him keeps rising knowing Sehun is there with him. He doesn't want anything happening to him, he wants him to be okay and live freely.

He wants to go there and check if everything is okay but the work that is left on his desk can't be left there right now and he knows it. When he leaves he will go check on Hongjoong since he will be leaving at eight and he heard Hongjoong gets of at eight-thirty so he will be able to check on him.

But he doesn't want to scare the other by just randomly showing up. He still won't forget the horror in his eyes, how tense he gets when anyone gets near him, alphas to be specific.

For some reason he just wants to stay close to him, keep him by his side and protect him, not let anyone touch him, not even look at him. He doesn't know why but he just wants to do it.

He doesn't know the other at all, just his name and that he has been working at the cafe for a few years. He wants to know more about him but he knows it's not that easy. You have to win their trust, you need to earn someones trust to know about them. Prove to them they can trust you.

 **The meaning of trust** is to be reliable to them, be good to them, be honest to them, be loyal.

You can't have a friendship or relationship with anyone without trust, trust is needed in everything. If there's not trust, there's nothing.

Seonghwa has to do that to be close to Hongjoong. He'll do everything in his power to do that. He knows it will take time but he can wait. He doesn't have much patience but he has all the patience in the world for Hongjoong.

Seonghwa grabs his lunch and San's and goes back into the elevator heading back to the top floor to finish the work that needs finished but he doesn't want to do it. His hatred towards his father for handing him this company keeps growing and growing. Taking away his dream, sent him to America for studies and brought him back here to work at the company he didn't want to work at.

He did take it for one reason, all the work that his father piled up _needed_ to be done and he just left it. The company was about to go down if the work wasn't done, he didn't want to let all the people there lose their jobs just because his father didn't arrive or do anything.

He didn't want anyone to not have a job and not have money to survive on. He wasn't gonna let that happen so he took it just for that reason.

He sighs when the elevator opens and he steps out heading to San's office first and when he steps in he rolls his eyes.

"Father, I'm not gonna hear your bullshit so just leave." San says annoyed.

"What did I say earlier?" Seonghwa spoke, catching San's attention and his fathers attention but his eyes only fall on his father.

"Leave or I call security." Seonghwa says with a deep cold tone.

"And where were you at huh? I went to your office and you weren't there, what have I told you about that?" Seonghwa really couldn't believe his father. He clenches his jaw but keeps his tone low.

"I went to go get me and San something to eat, can your sons not eat while working or is that something else we can't do? We need to eat to keep functioning and have energy, so don't come back into my office or San's office unless I bring you here." Seonghwa says and gives San's his food and looks at his father with a cold glare who isn't able to say anything at all. With one last look he walks out of the office.

"Why can't we just get rid of him?" The older hears San say and he sighs.

"I wanna do the same too San but we can't or else we'll go to jail." Seonghwa says and turns to look at him.

"What did he come here for this time?"

"The same usual shit, asking why you weren't in your office and about that date shit you are going on tonight that I don't wanna be involved with." San says and takes a bite of the sandwich the older handed to him.

"No I'm not going, I got plans tonight and it's not that date. He can do whatever he wants about it but I'm not going." Seonghwa says and San frowns.

"What are you plans? You never have plans." San says and the older walks over to the door.

"That shouldn't concern you, eat and go back to work." Seonghwa says and walks out shutting the door behind him and he heads to his office and continues with the work he doesn't want to do.

**\----------**

"Hey I'm heading home, here is the paperwork you also asked for." San says walking towards Seonhwa's desk and hands him the paperwork.

"Thanks, check on Yeosang while you're at it. I didn't have time to check on him." Seonghwa says grabbing the papers and sets it down and continues to type away on his laptop.

"I will, see you tomorrow." The older just hums in response and San leaves heading home. Seonghwa then checks the time and sees he has an hour left to leave. So he thought he would just continue to work and let the time fly by. He can see it's already getting dark outside and getting colder. He already wants to leave and go check on Hongjoong. But he has to wait for another hour.

His attention then gets brought to his phone when hears it ringing and sees its his father calling and he already knows what its about.

"I know what you're gonna say so don't bother saying it." Seonghwa says answering the phone and leans back into the chair.

"Where the hell are you? I told you no excuses Seonghwa so get your ass over here." He hears his father voice he can hear the low growl also but it doesn't scare him.

"I got work to do, are you gonna pull me away from that? When you yell at me everyday to be here to work and now you're pulling me away from it to go to a useless date." Seonghwa replies, tone and face emotionless.

"That can get done tomorrow, get your ass over here Park."

"Oh so now the work can wait but not any other days, I see how it is. I'm not going to that useless date, I'm not gonna meet that girl, I know you paid her to do this like you always do. I'm not gonna be with some gold digger because of you, I'll find someone on my own, you don't control me no more."

"Park Seonghwa-" The alpha then hangs up the call and sets his phone down on his desk not wanting to hear more from him.

He types on his laptop for a few more minutes wanting to leave. He sends the email he was writing and closes his laptop and gets up. Grabs his coat and puts it on knowing it is now freezing outside and grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and heads out.

He leaves the building and once he steps out he already feels the cold air and he puts his hands in his pockets and heads to his car and unlocks it getting in.

"Fucking finally" He mumbles to himself and starts the engine and puts on his seatbelt and drives away heading to the cafe to go to Hongjoong. He still doesn't want to scare the other for doing this but he wants him to be okay and safe.

He parks his car in front of the cafe when he gets there and he can see Hongjoong easily through the glass who is busy cleaning.

The sign on the door says closed and Seonghwa looks at the time and he didn't know it was already past eight. He is debating whether to walk in and talk to him or stay out in his car watching him but he doesn't want to feel like a creep and seem like he is stalking him.

So what he does is he turns off the engine and gets out of his car and heads his way to the door and prays it is unlocked and he pushes on the door he is relieved it is unlocked. The bell above the door rang which caught Hongjoong's attention.

"I'm sorry but we're clo-" Hongjoong freezes when he sees who entered the cafe. He doesn't know if he should be scared or relieved because he knows Sehun will come out to hurt him for today and after Seonghwa stopping him from touching him, he believes he will stop him again when he comes out but he still doesn't trust him.

"Sorry I um just wanted to come and check on you after this morning." Seonghwa speaks after a bit. He still hates the horror he sees in his eyes even from the door. He can also see how tired he is and how he just wants to go home and sleep.

Hongjoong just slowly nods but doesn't say a word, too afraid to speak. He stays still in his spot but breaks the eye contact with the alpha.

"Has Sehun done anything else to you today?" Seonghwa asks and the omega just nods. Seonghwa can feel anger building up now knowing Sehun had laid a hand on him again.

"He's going to again here soon.." He hears the omega speak softly and quietly but he still heard it.

"When?" The older asks and he sees Hongjoong glance over at the kitchen and continues the cleaning he was doing but doesn't say anything.

"Hongjoong tell me." The alpha speaks softly and the other slows down his motions and glances up at the older.

"Why?"

"So I can keep him away from you." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong shakes his head.

"Don't, it's useless. He'll easily hurt you then get to me" Hongjoong says and looks away and continues his cleaning.

"Like I will let that happen." Seonghwa mumbles under his breath.

"Oh look who it is." Hongjoong immediately freezes and tenses once he heard the voice of Sehun. Seonghwa looks at him, sees the smirk on his face he wants to punch.

"I'm sorry to say this but we are closed so go head home." Sehun says and Seonghwa snorts.

"Yeah no, I'm not leaving him here alone with you." Seonghwa says and glances at the omega and sees him frozen in his spot.

"The omega? Why are you protecting something useless." Sehun says and Seonghwa lowly growls from his words.

"Leave him alone." Seonghwa says with a cold tone.

Hongjoong stays in his spot not able to move. He doesn't understand why Seonghwa is doing this. Doesn't know why he is stopping Sehun from hurting him. He doesn't know him, knows nothing about him yet he's here stopping Sehun from hurting him, protecting him.

"Can I have one good reason why I should? It's not gonna stop me either ways." Sehun says and Seonghwa has had enough of him, just wants to punch him already but he will wait for another time to do that.

"I think you're forgetting that he has feelings and is hurt physically, emotionally, and mentally. It easily shows but of course you have no care. You're hurting someone that wants to just live a normal life." Seonghwa says and Sehun shows no care on his face.

"How would you know? How much do you know about him?" Sehun asks

"Enough to know he doesn't want you near him." Hongjoong couldn't believe what is happening. He slowly looks up and looks at Seonghwa. Is shocked at the words he said that are true. It's almost like he read his mind.

"Oh does he?" Sehun says with a smirk. He looks over at the omega who is looking at Seonghwa. He then walks his way over to Hongjoong and the omega immediately gets more tensed and he grips tightly onto the cloth he was holding to wipe the tables.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind me being next to him, does he?" The alpha says with a teasing smirk as he stands next to Hongjoong, very closely and Seonghwa doesn't like it.

Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong who is still frozen in place, the strong grip he has on the cloth on his hand, he can see him starting to shake and he doesn't like it.

"I know he doesn't mind me touching him either." Sehun says and he raises up his hand to touch Hongjoong, just his hair. Hongjoong closes his eyes not wanting to see, he doesn't want any of this to happen right now. He keeps still, but is confused why he didn't feel anyone touch him.

He slowly opens his eyes and he sees Seonghwa in front of them, his furious eyes staring at Sehun, hand strongly gripping on his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch him." Seonghwa coldly says and Sehun pulls his hand back from the strong grip and now grips Hongjoong's hair tightly and the omega lets out a whimper.

"It seems like today is your lucky day." Sehun whispers into his ear. Hongjoong holds back the tears and whimpers again when Sehun let's go with a jerk.

Seonghwa keeps his cold glare on Sehun until he disappears behind the counter. His eyes immediately soften when he looks at Hongjoong.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa softly asks and Hongjoong slowly nods.

"I'm fine" Hongjoong whispers, not looking at the alpha.

"Let me take you to Mingi's, he'll take care of you." Hongjoong closes his eyes and all he does is just nod. He's tired and just wants to leave and sleep.

"Come on, I'll take you there." The older says softly.

"I need my stuff first." Hongjoong quietly says and Seonghwa nods.

"I'll wait while you get them." Hongjoong just nods and he stays still for a few seconds before walking to the storage room and grabs his stuff and walks out and sees Seonghwa at the door waiting for him.

The alpha opens the door and lets Hongjoong walk out first and he follows behind him. He knows Hongjoong had to close up the cafe but Sehun was still there so he left and let him do it.

He leads him to his car and opens the door and Hongjoong hesitates.

"It's okay, I won't do anything. I'll take you to Mingi and Yunho." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong is confused how he knows them too.

He slowly nods not wanting to argue back. He slowly heads to the car and gets in and the older closes the door when he's in and he walks to the other side and gets in. He turns on the engine and starts driving the Mingi's place like he said he would.

Hongjoong just looks down in his lap and fiddles with his fingers staying quiet. He doesn't feel like talking, wants to sleep and close off the world for the rest of the night. His feet hurt and his head hurts.

He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh when the car stops and the engine shuts off. He looks up and sees they are in front of the apartments.

He gets out of the car and tiredly walks his way to Mingi's apartment as Seonghwa walks in front of him. The alpha knocks on the door and Hongjoong stands behind him as they wait.

"Oh Seonghwa, what are you doing here?" Yunho says when he opens the door and sees Seonghwa. The alpha then steps to the side and Yunho sees an exhausted Hongjoong.

"Can you and Mingi take care of him tonight? Where is he also, I need to talk to him." Seonghwa says to him.

"Mingi is taking a shower, you can come in and wait." Yunho says and Seonghwa nods.

"Hongjoong come on let's get you inside and rest." Yunho says and steps to the side. The omega nods tiredly and walks inside the apartment.

"Joongie oppa!" Hongjoong looks over to the side and smiles softly seeing Jiheen and he crouches down when she comes running to him and she hugs him.

"Hi there pumpkin, how are you?" Hongjoong softly says and looks at her.

"I'm good! I just finished eating, do you wanna play with me?" Jiheen asks and Yunho walks over to them.

"Jiheen honey Hongjoong is tired and needs rest." Yunho says and strokes her hair softly.

"No it's okay, I can go to bed later." Hongjoong says and looks at him.

"Are you sure? You look really tired and need rest." Hongjoong just nods and Jiheen claps excitedly.

She grabs the omegas hand and leads him to her room. Yunho watches them go and he looks at Seonghwa.

"Wait until Mingi comes out." Seonghwa says speaking before Yunho can.

"He told me it was Sehun." The alpha sighs and walks to the couch and sits down.

"We can't just leave him there with Sehun." Yunho says and the other nods.

"I know I know, I gotta do something to keep him away from that bastard." Seonghwa says and leans back into the couch.

"Keep who away from who?" Seonghwa turns his head and sees Mingi walking over.

"Keep Hongjoong away from Sehun." Seonghwa says and Mingi sits down next to Yunho.

"Well what do you have in mind right now?" Mingi asks him.

"He's not leaving your place tomorrow or else Sehun will hurt him because we won't be there." The alpha responds.

He wants to keep Hongjoong away from Sehun. Doesn't want him anywhere near him. What he did to him tonight is what he didn't like. He could see the tears Hongjoong had in his eyes, how scared he looked, how he started shaking in fear once Sehun got close to him. Seeing him hurt and scared is what he doesn't want and Hongjoong shouldn't go through it as he doesn't deserve that treatment.

"What if Sehun starts searching for him? What do we do with that?" Mingi asks and Seonghwa sighs, doesn't know the answer to that. He knows Sehun will search for him when he doesn't show up tomorrow.

"I don't know, all I want to do is just keep him away from Sehun. He can't keep getting hurt when he did nothing wrong." Seonghwa says and runs a hand through his hair.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow then. You need rest and so do I, you can come back tomorrow to check on him and we will figure something out." Mingi says and the other thinks for a few seconds and nods.

"Okay, I'll come by in the morning." The alpha says and the other two nod.

"I'll see you in the morning." Seonghwa says and stands up heading to the door.

"Goodnight." Then he walks out to go to his apartment.

"I'm gonna go check on them and ask if he wants something to eat." Yunho says and looks at Mingi who nods.

"Okay, Jiheen needs to head to sleep also it's getting late." Yunho nods and stands up and heads to Jiheen's room and opens the door and what he sees makes him smile.

"Joongie oppa got tired so he fell asleep." Jiheen says when he covers Hongjoong with a blanket who is sleeping on her bed. Yunho walks over to her and picks her up.

"Let's let him sleep and rest, and lets send you to bed it is getting late." Yunho says and he walks to the door and looks over at a sleeping Hongjoong and he turns off the lights and closes the door gently.

"When will Joongie oppa leave?" Jiheen asks as Yunho walks to his bedroom.

"I don't know that sweetheart, but he will be here tomorrow so you will be able to hang out with him tomorrow." Yunho says and he sets her down on the bed and Jiheen claps happily.

"Yay! Okay" She says happily and Yunho smiles and strokes her hair softly.

"Where's Hongjoong?" Mingi asks when he walks in the room.

"He is asleep in Jiheen's room. I walked in on her tucking him into bed, she will be sleeping with us tonight." Yunho says and looks over at him and the alpha nods.

"Okay, at least he is sleeping, he needs it." Mingi says and walks to the bed and sits down.

"I know he does." Yunho says and he looks at Jiheen who yawns.

"Alright bed time, it's late and we need sleep." The omega says and Jiheen goes to the middle of the bed and Mingi covers her with the covers and both males lay down with their daughter in between them.

They say goodnight to each other and the small family soon falls asleep for the night with wonders of what tomorrow holds for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hongjoong hasn't woken up in the morning from an alarm or from someone waking him up in so long he doesn't remember when he didn't wake up with an alarm and waking up seeing the sun beaming inside the bedroom he fell asleep in and had no alarm set he sits up quickly and feels himself freaking out. He was supposed to work but didn't wake up early.

He can tell it's almost noon from how it looks like outside. He sees he is still in the small bed he fell asleep in and gets up and walks out of Jiheen's room. When he walks out he sees Yunho and Jiheen as well as some other kids he has never seen before playing in the living room, he doesn't see Mingi anywhere but he has no care at the moment.

"Hey Joong, how'd you sl-" Yunho starts when he sees Hongjoong coming out of his daughters room. Yunho couldn't finish his sentence when Hongjoong cuts him off.

"What time is it? Why didn't anyone wake me up? I need to be at work, I'm supposed to be at work, he's gonna kill me I'm gonna be-" Hongjoong says speaking a bit fast and shaking a bit out of fear but couldn't finish his sentence when Yunho interrupts him.

"Hongjoong, you're okay, you will be okay. Calm down please" Yunho says, he stands up and walks towards the omega.

"N-no please I-"

"Joong, trust me with this okay?" Yunho speaks softly. Hongjoong looks at him and shakes his head.

"Yunho I can't, I need to go or-or he'll do anything to hurt-"

"Joongie oppa!" Hongjoong was interrupted by the sound of a little girls voice and he looks down and sees Jiheen going towards him with a big smile.

"You're awake!" Jiheen goes to him and hugs his leg while looking up at him and giggles. A small smile forms on his lips from the action and picks her up and places her on his hip.

"Hi pumpkin" The omega says, and for a moment he feels himself getting calm from this.

"Come play with me and my friends!" Jiheen says excitedly and Hongjoong tenses a little, he knows he's already late with work and will be getting a punishment from Sehun anyways but if he stays longer it will get worse.

He looks at Yunho who is already looking at the two.

"I'll go make you lunch, play with them okay? Mingi will be back shortly" Yunho says and places his hand on the omega's shoulder and gives it a slight gentle squeeze.

"Please Joongie oppa, please~" Jiheen pleads and he looks at her and sees her using her puppy eyes with her hands held together as a beg for a yes.

Hongjoong looks at Yunho again who nods a little with a small smile. The omega sighs a little and looks at her and smiles with a nod.

"Yes pumpkin I will, come on" He answers her and she claps her hands excitedly. He lets out a small chuckle and gives a small peck on her cheek and walks his ways to the little kids in the living room playing with toys, drawing, and playing together.

When he approaches them they all look at him curiously. He gives them a small smile and sets Jiheen down gently.

"Kids, this a friend of mine and his name is Hongjoong, he's gonna play with you guys while I make lunch okay?" Yunho says from behind Hongjoong and looks at the kids.

All the little kids look at him and nods.

"Okie!" They all say and Yunho nods and looks at the omega who is looking back.

"They're friendly I promise, just get to know them first" Hongjoong nods and sits down on the floor, Jiheen immediately going to him and sits in his lap. He smiles at her action and kisses the crown of her head.

One of the little kids stand up and walk towards him.

"Hi~ I'm Minhyuk!" The little boy says, Hongjoong looks at him and smiles softly.

"Well aren't you such a little cutie" He says and pats the young boys head lightly. The little boy giggles from it.

"I'm Heyoon!" He turns his head and looks at the little girl that spoke up.

"Hi little princess" He reaches over to her and fixes the little crown she has on her head and smiles.

Three other kids have came up to him and introduced themselves to him. Hongjoong keeps a warm smile on his face and plays a bit with them and from this he feels no worries in him.

The kids easily making him feel okay and happy for once.

He always wanted to have kids of his own. Watch his little pups grow up and enjoy their life but he has no one to have kids with. Doesn't have a mate or lover to be able to have kids with and thinks he never will.

So whenever he's near kids or gets the chance to play with them a bit, he makes sure to enjoy it as much as he can.

"Joong-ah, I got your lunch ready" Hongjoong turns his head to the voice and looks at Yunho who is walking towards him with a plate.

A smile was still on his face when he grabbed the plate from him and sets it down beside him. Yunho smiles seeing him okay and happy playing with the kids but tells them to go to the table as their lunch is ready for them.

All six of the kids go to the small table there and start eating.

Hongjoong watches them go there to eat as he grabs his plate from the floor and sets it on his lap and starts to eat his meal.

Yunho lets them have their meals as he cleans up the kitchen and waits for Mingi and Seonghwa to come back to the apartment.

**\----------**

"Sehun already looks furious" Mingi tells Seonghwa as they look at the café and see through the glass window they see Sehun and two other co workers inside working.

"Let him, he tries anything we'll take care of it" Seonghwa replies.

"How are you already so protective of him? We barely know him besides he gets hurt for nothing" Mingi asks him and turns his head to look at him.

"I.. don't know. There's just something about him that wants me to but I have no clue what" The other responds and keeps his eyes on the small shop.

"Well then, if you wanna get to know him start slow like me and Yunho. We can already tell he's gonna be hard to open up to" The taller says and Seonghwa nods.

"I know, I know" Seonghwa mumbles and the next second they hear a phone notification go off.

Mingi grabs his phone and looks at it and sees it was a message from Yunho so he reads it.

"Yunho said Hongjoong is awake so let's head back" Mingi says and Seonghwa looks at him at the mention of Hongjoong's name and nods.

"Okay then let's go" Seonghwa says and turns on his heel and starts walking his way to the apartments which is not far from the café.

Mingi shakes his head at the male and starts following him.

It didn't take long for them to get there and when they walk inside they see Hongjoong too focused playing with the small five kids. Laughing and smiling with them that he didn't realize that the two alphas walked in.

"Dada!" Jiheen says when she sees Mingi and gets up from Hongjoong's lap and runs to him.

"Hi princess" Mingi smiles and picks her up and kisses her head and places her on his hip.

"Minmin!" He looks at the other kids who run up to him and hugs his legs.

"Hi little ones, I missed you all" He says and pats their heads softly. The little kids giggle and two of them go back to Hongjoong who is now tensed once he saw the two alphas.

"Hey Hongjoong, did you sleep well?" Mingi asks him when he looks at him and walks his way to the couch with a kid wrapped around both of his legs but he doesn't mind and as they giggle with the small swing of his legs moving.

"I-I slept fine, thanks" Hongjoong replies. Keeps his eyes away from the alphas as he plays with the two kids again.

"That's good" Mingi says and he now sits down on the couch, the kids are now off his legs and he sets Jiheen down and they run back to Hongjoong. But the omega couldn't help himself with being tense but he tries his best to keep his focus on the kids, but he probably figured the two alphas already know he is tensed and nervous.

But he keeps his mind off of it for now. Yunho looks at Seonghwa and Mingi, a question in his eyes that they both know what it is. Mingi looks at Seonghwa from the couch "Stay with them, I'll talk to Yun about everything"

Seonghwa nods his head and Mingi gets up from the couch grabbing his lovers hand and walks out of the room so they can talk. Seonghwa watches them walk out and once they are out of sight his eyes land on the kids and Hongjoong. He watches them play, likes the sound of giggles and laughs echoing through out the whole apartment making him unknowingly smile from it.

He notices how the kids distract Hongjoong very well and keep him company. He looks happy and that there is no worries for the omega. From the look of it, he can tell Hongjoong loves and adores kids. He can see how happy they make him and he wants Hongjoong to always be like that.

But he frowns, his mind is confusing him. Doesn't know why he is feeling these type of things when he barely knows Hongjoong. He shakes his head, lets the thoughts go to the back of his brain and continues to watch the sight in front of him.

"Uncle Hwa!" Jiheen calls out to the alpha as she runs to him with her arms up. Seonghwa smiles and picks up the little girl and leaves a peck on her temple.

"Yes princess?" He asks her and places her on his hip, he fixes the crown that is on her head and Jiheen doesn't mind it.

"Come play with us!" She asks excitedly, hoping for a yes.

Seonghwa looks over at Hongjoong who is still busy with the other kids. He looks back at Jiheen and smiles "Yes I would love to"

The little girl claps her hands happily. Seonghwa chuckles from it and walks to the center of the living room to join them.

Hongjoong looks up when Seonghwa approaches them and tenses a bit and quickly looks away, puts his focus back on the two boys, Minhyuk and Hyunsoo. The other three girls play with their barbie dolls and Seonghwa sits down across from Hongjoong and sets Jiheen down.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong do their best to not have eye contact, keeps their focus on the kids and play with them.

Yunho can see them from the kitchen and a small smile forms on his lips. He's glad to see Hongjoong is a bit more comfortable thanks to the kids. But it doesn't stop him from feeling worried for the safety of Hongjoong. He knows the omega will have to eventually step out of his apartment and he doesn't know if Hongjoong will be safe or not.

"Yunho? Love?" The called male blinks and turns his head to look at Mingi who is already looking at him "Are you okay? You're feeling uneasy"

Mingi can feel the emotions of his lover from their bond and he noticed Yunho was feeling uneasy about something, worried.

"I'm just worried for Hongjoong is all" Yunho mumbles and looks back to the living room watching the kids play with Seonghwa and Hongjoong happily.

"I told you baby, Hongjoong will be okay. He's gone this far, he can go a bit more. Eventually he will be living okay and happily" Mingi says, trying to assure Yunho that Hongjoong will get through his rough life.

"How do you know that?" Yunho whispers, slowly turns his head and looks at his mate. He can feel his eyes sting a bit meaning tears are approaching his eyes.

"He's twenty-one Yun, we know his life is tough. He has gone through it for twenty-one years. If he can last that long, he can go longer. We will help him through his roller coaster of a tough life, I promise" Mingi says, brings his lover into a hug. The omega resting his head on Mingi's shoulder and closes his eyes.

He sighs, wraps his arms around Mingi's neck and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Let's the scent from his alpha calm him down.

"I just can't help but worry for him. He's an omega, just like me. It isn't easy Min" Yunho mumbles quietly. Mingi rubs circles on his back and leaves a kiss on his temple.

"I know, I know" Mingi whispers, keeps rubbing circles on his back "He'll get through it"

Yunho nods, trusting his mate on this. Something that made their relationship stronger and healthy was trust. He hopes they can earn the trust from Hongjoong so they can help him more and maybe get to know him more.

He knows it's gonna be a long ride but he'll take it. It isn't easy, he knows but they will get through it. He hopes in the end of it, everything will be okay.

**\----------**

It was now almost nine-pm, the time Hongjoong had to leave Yunho's and Mingi's apartment to go to his own and he is standing at the door shaking. He's scared, he's scared something will happen and that it won't be good. His hands fiddle with the hem of his shirt as his eyes stay locked on the door.

"Hongjoong?" He hears his name get called behind him, it was Mingi. He doesn't move besides his hands fiddling with his shirt and his body shaking in fear. Mingi must've sensed the fear Hongjoong is feeling at the moment.

"Hongjoong? Are you okay?" He hears Mingi ask but he doesn't respond. The alpha steps forward and now stands a bit in front of Hongjoong looking down at him in worry. The omegas eyes slowly look up into Mingi's.

"I-I- what if something happens?" Hongjoong asks him. His voice was shaky, it was clear he was scared.

"Joong-ah, we put in security at your apartment. If something happens, me and Seonghwa will get there as fast as we can to get to you." Mingi tells him, but Hongjoong still feels uneasy.

"B-but-"

"Do you want me to walk you back?" The alpha asks him, interrupting his sentence. The words are stuck in Hongjoong's throat so he just nods.

"Okay, let me go put my shoes on and we'll be out" Hongjoong nods, the alpha walks away and not a minute later he comes back ready to leave.

The two walk out of the apartment and head their way to Hongjoong's apartment. The omega keeps his hands in his pockets and head hung low, Mingi walks beside him but not too close to make Hongjoong uncomfortable.

It didn't take them long to reach to his apartment. They walk to his apartment door and Hongjoong looks up at the alpha.

"T-thanks" He mumbles to him. Mingi gives him a small smile

"You're welcome Hongjoong" The taller replies "If someone tries to come in, the alarm will trigger sending the alarm to me and Seonghwa and we will immediately come here"

Hongjoong nods and pulls his keys out of his pocket. His hands still shaky and he unlocks the door and steps inside his apartment. He turns around and looks at Mingi one last time who gives him a soft smile and small wave. He waves back before closing the door.

He sighs and closes his eyes and he can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Fear rising up in him but he takes deep breaths to try to calm himself down. He turns on the lamp that is in the living room, it was bright enough to lit up the whole living room. He takes his jacket off and hangs it up on the rack and takes his shoes off placing them beside the door.

It was quiet, way too quiet for his liking but he lets it slide and not get to his worries. He gives his hair a small ruffle and he walks to his room to change into his comfy clothes for the night. He changes into an oversized fluffy pink hoodie and blue shorts. He doesn't care about his clothes matching, he just wants to be comfortable.

He walks out of his room back to the living room. He feels the worries slowly washing off of him as he grabs a book off of the bookshelf he has in there and sits on the couch getting comfortable.

He wasn't tired so he decided to just read a book until he is. He opens the book and starts reading and it easily makes himself feel more ease.

But after a little bit his heart starts beating quickly, his hands start shaking, and his eyes start stinging when tears come. A scent invades his nose and it was a scent he was dreading to smell. He stands to his feet but his legs feel weak. He turns around and looks at the door when someone bangs on it.

"Kim Hongjoong open this door right fucking now!!"

It was Sehun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hongjoong really doesn't know what to do. His heart is racing and his body is shaking, his mind is everywhere trying to think of what to do. He wants to call Mingi since he has a little bit more trust on that alpha more than Seonghwa but he doesn't have his number. The only thing that will make him come here is the alarm that both alpha's had put in his apartment will trigger alarming them that someone had come in.

The banging on the door gets louder and the neighbors can probably hear everything Sehun is doing.

"I know you are in there Kim! I can smell you now open the door or I'll break it down!" Sehun growls and Hongjoong quietly whimpers as his feet step backwards away from the foor but stops when his back meets the wall.

He's used to all of this yes, he can't do anything about it and tells himself he will get through it and make it out in the end. But when he is in the moment of something bad gonna happen, his nerves get the best of him and he gets highly scared. His omega is shaking in fear of what could happen being that Sehun is one of the worst alpha's out there but nobody will do anything to stop him.

And Hongjoong's fear has came when the door has been kicked open and an angry alpha walks in. The door closing behind him on its own. But now that the door has been opened, Mingi and Seonghwa have been alerted and now he has to wait for them but he doesn't know what Sehun will do in the mean time of waiting.

He watches the alpha approach him with angry eyes and tears start to enter his own. Sehun grabs onto the collar of Hongjoong's hoodie and punches him. Hongjoong whimpers with the sudden pain hitting his face and not a second later a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I told you to come into work today, did I not?!" Sehun yells but Hongjoong stays quiet "Answer me you piece of shit!"

Hongjoong was then thrown to the ground, his head hitting the floor and he yelps in pain but tries to keep quiet. He makes sure he covers his face with his hands incase Sehun does the worst.

"If you don't answer me I'll kick the answer right out of you" Sehun growls and his foot has met his stomach with a kick. The omega groaning in pain as he curls himself hugging his stomach and coughs.

"You don't miss a day of work when you fucking want to understand me?! You come into work and do your god damn job like you are supposed to!" There was another kick and Hongjoong cries out from the pain he is feeling in the moment right now.

Sehun grabs the collar of Hongjoong's hoodie lifting him up and the omega can feel his breath on his face as he brings him close.

"This is your fucking warning, I won't be easy next time" Sehun speaks lowly and lets go of the omega. Hongjoong falls to the floor weakly and cries silently "You better be there tomorrow do you understand me Kim?"

"Y-yes.. sir" Hongjoong said in a weak voice and then Sehun was out of his apartment closing the door with a slam. It was quiet now and Hongjoong stays laying on the floor trembling and in pain. He curls himself as he cries silently. He has felt and been through worse in his life so this wasn't anything new.

He wants to get up but he can't move, the pain was too much on his stomach and his legs were weak so he tells himself to stay on the floor. His mind goes back to Mingi and Seonghwa, they said they would be here but where are they?

But his question was immediately answered when the door opens and he sees Mingi and Seonghwa walking in and immediately rush to him.

"Hongjoong? Hongjoong hey, hey it's okay we're here" Seonghwa says with a soft voice as he crouches down next to him. He gently pushes back Hongjoong's hair to see him clearly and he sees a bruise forming right beside his eye.

"Mingi go get some ice" Seonghwa tells him, the alpha nods and heads to the kitchen to go get some ice for the omega.

"Hongjoong? Hongjoong who did this?" Seonghwa asks, his voice still gentle and soft and he carefully picks up the trembling boy and carries him to the couch.

Hongjoong whimpers in pain and curls himself in Seonghwa's arms and lets out a quiet sob. Seonghwa gently lays Hongjoong on the couch and Mingi walks back in with an ice pack he found in the freezer and had wrapped it around a cloth so the coldness isn't a immediate touch to the skin. Mingi noticed the bruise forming on his face and lightly places the ice pack there

"Hold the ice pack there Joong-ah" Mingi says and Hongjoong brings his hand up and holds the ice pack to his eye and whimpers from the other pain that is on his stomach. The two noticed he is in some other pain.

"Hongjoong, where else are you hurt at?" Seonghwa asks him. Hongjoong looks at the alpha as tears keep rolling down his cheeks. Hongjoong can see how soft Seonghwa's eyes are for him. His touches have been gentle as well as his voice. Like he is taking care of hurt child, instead he is taking care of a grown adult who could this himself but it's different when the male is an omega.

But Hongjoong still can't help but not feel a lot of trust towards him, Mingi the same way. They're alphas, the breed he has been around his whole life and they all showed him the bad side so it's hard for him to believe the good side he is receiving from the alphas and by the look of their eyes, he can see the care and worry in them but it was still hard for him to believe it.

But, he's gonna decide to give them a chance. A chance he hopes he won't regret to give them. He breaks the eye contact with Seonghwa and grabs the end of his hoodie and lifts it up, exposing his stomach that is now showing some nasty bruises. Some are old and they are fading but the new ones are dark.

"Hongjoong who did this to you?" Mingi asks this time and looks at the omega. Hongjoong looks at him and his lower lip quivers and Mingi didn't need anything else from that.

"It was Sehun" He says underneath his breath and walks out of the living to go find a first aid kit. Seonghwa sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and grabs a pillow that was besides Hongjoong feet and tells the omega to lift his head up and lays the pillow underneath his head to rest on.

"Can I?" Seonghwa asks when his hands hover over the end of his pink hoodie. Hongjoong looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head quickly thinking he was gonna take his hoodie off.

"No it's okay, I'm not gonna take it off, I'm just gonna lift it up so we can get a better look at your stomach. Is it okay?" Seonghwa assures him and Hongjoong slightly calms down and nods a little.

Seonghwa lifts up his hoodie up only to reveal his stomach more and the bruises are clearer.

"Was this all Sehun?" Seonghwa asks him. Hongjoong looks away from the alpha and looks up at the ceiling ignoring the question. Seonghwa takes the hint and doesn't ask further.

"Alright I found some things we could put on your bruises to help them heal" Mingi says when he walks back in. Seonghwa moves away so Mingi can take care of him. Hongjoong winces a little when he feels the sudden cold of cream on his stomach and the pain from the bruises.

He doesn't watch, doesn't want to, lets Mingi do what he needs to do knowing he won't hurt him. He keeps holding the ice pack to his eye and closes his eyes. Tears have finally stopped but they still lay on his cheeks.

But his eyes open when he feels a hand on his cheek and someone wiping his tears away ever so gently and his eyes land on Seonghwa.

The alpha smiles at him while he wipes away his tears. Hongjoong watches him but keeps quiet. His touch was soft and gentle and he doesn't know how to feel about it as he was never treated like this.

But since the two are worried for him and his safety he might as well get used to it.

"Okay Joong-ah you're good for tonight, did he do anything else to you?" Mingi asks when he finished wiping some cream on his bruises. Hongjoong looks at hik and shakes his head and lightly lowers down his hoodie, doesn't care if the cream touches the hoodie he just wants it covered.

The alphas nod and Mingi puts away what he put out and comes back with a small piece of paper and hands it to the smaller.

"This has mine and Seonghwa's number. I'm sorry that I forgot to give it to you but now you have. Text or call if there is anymore trouble. I also added Yunho's just in case since you are more comfortable with him" Hongjoong nods while taking the paper and looks at it seeing both numbers labeled with their names.

"Do you think one of us should stay just in case?" Seonghwa asks and looks at Mingi but Hongjoong was the first to speak ever since they came here.

"No no, don't stay I'll be fine. H-he won't come back again tonight I promise" Hongjoong says, his voice still weak but he doesn't want the two to stay. Mingi has a family to go back to and he doesn't want Seonghwa to be here and be his body guard.

"He did what he wanted to, just go home please" Hongjoong tells them and looks at them with pleasing eyes. The two didn't want to disobey him and nod.

"Okay Joong-ah, please do get some rest you need it. I'll tell Yunho to come check on you" Hongjoong nods and with a goodbye from the alphas they leave. Hongjoong sighs in relief and closes his eyes. Takes the ice pack off of his face and tosses it to the coffee table and puts the piece of paper in his pocket of the hoodie.

He doesn't bother to move, in fact he's comfortable the way he is right now so he stays like that and without knowing, he falls asleep.

**\----------**

It was the next day and Seonghwa runs his fingers through his hair as he walks in his office. He sees San in there standing at his desk writing down on a file, when he heard the door open and see his brother walk in he smiles.

"Well look who's early this morning" San says and Seonghwa rolls his eyes and walks around his desk and sets his keys and jacket down.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks when he sits down. San closes the file he was writing in.

"Father dearest invited you and me to a dinner tonight. At his place, for what? I don't know" San says and Seonghwa holds back a groan and turns his laptop on.

"Are you going?" He asks the younger who nods.

"My mom will be there so yes, I don't want the asshole to hurt my mom" San says and Seonghwa nods

"Then I'll come to, thanks for the info" San nods his head and goes to walk out but the alpha stops him.

"Nope, take this first then you can go" San turns around and sees Seonghwa holding a file and he groans while walking to his desk.

"Why do you pile so much work on me~" San whines and reaches out to grab the file but Seonghwa holds it back and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be fired instead?" He asks and San pouts a little and shakes his head.

"Then stop complaining" Seonghwa gives San the file and with a sigh, the younger walks out closing the door.

Seonghwa hopes the day can go by slowly since now he has to attend a dinner with his father.


End file.
